


Hannibal Drabble Collection

by Charming Delinquent (Raven_Ehtar)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Charming%20Delinquent
Summary: A collection of Hannibal drabbles, usually unrelated to each other. Most if not all will feature Hannigram in some way.Tags related to each drabble will be put in their chapter description for ease of finding and/or avoiding what you want.Feel free to drop prompts in the comment box, just keep them short for the word count limit! :)





	1. Savor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #first kiss  
> #soft hannigram

It wasn’t what he thought it would be. With all that had led up to this moment, the teasing, the subtle hints and building friendship, the betrayals and murder attempts, the twisted intimacy and unbearable tension built over years, Will had expected a first kiss with Hannibal to be… painful. 

With all of the pain that had preceded this, how could it not be? Every meeting between them was marked by pain, remembered with scars. 

But not this. This kiss was soft and light. Will expected to be devoured, and instead he was carefully tasted, a delicacy to be savored.


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #pre-slash  
> #will's becoming  
> #psychology  
> #symbolism

To understand the Minnesota Shrike, he had to be shown a mirror of his psyche. The same modus, completely different mind – the negative to a positive. 

To see _himself,_ he had to be shown another negative, a mirror of his own psyche. The same, but opposing. Reflections, refractions, counterpart and counterpoint. Hannibal was the negative to his positive… a negative fully developed. A photo, its image shadowed but certain. 

Will was the negative, his details fogged, colors awry. Hannibal was his guide, the clue and spur to show him the truth of his own self. The catalyst to his becoming.


	3. Flotsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #established relationship  
> #post twotl  
> #soft hannigram  
> #domestic  
> #cooking

It wasn’t as though Hannibal hadn’t tried to teach him some of the finer points of cooking. The trouble was that Will _knew_ he wasn’t as good a cook as Hannibal, and didn’t feel like announcing that every meal.

He trusted himself enough to help when Hannibal was cooking. It was enjoyable, spending time near the man he lived with. The man he killed with. The man he’d died with. 

A fragment of domesticity in lives divorced from the concept, flotsam of normalcy from lives torn asunder. He took it, so long as it came with the man beside him.


	4. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post twotl  
> #betrayal  
> #poetical prose  
> #i tried

Cold cuts, slices through skin and flesh down to bone, down to marrow, streaming ribbons of red.

It cuts deep, like a knife in the abdomen, like a twisted word, like abandonment. Like betrayal.

Abandonment implies expectation.

Betrayal implies collusion. It implies loyalty, faith. It implies trust.

Blades turned against their holders, pointed at both ends. There’s no shield to a dagger forged of treachery, metal biting the vertebra.

Forgiveness… it cuts deeper than marrow, deeper than cold. It carves the heart free, pulsing black in the moonlight, offering a promise.

To trust again, while bearing the scars of betrayal.


	5. Pared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post twotl  
> #psychology

In the end, words weren’t needed. They never had been, really. Obfuscating things, veils meant to screen the true meaning behind the uncertainties of interpretation. 

But then, perhaps they had been necessary, once. Swords and shields in a battle of intentions and true natures. Words were the knives used to pare down the layers of self until nothing but the core was left of them both, raw and vulnerable. 

There’s nothing left to pare away, now. Nothing left to obfuscate. There is only Hannibal, only Will. And what could words tell them of each other they do not already know?


	6. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #post twotl  
> #established relationship  
> #folie à deux

The craving for touch is a human trait so deeply ingrained, so basic and instinctual it transcends one’s humanity. Back to the animal, to the primal, where words are only noise and communication is expressed through sensation, through warmth and scent and breath. 

To crave the touch of a killer… to ache for that particular warmth which left gooseflesh in its wake, the scent of copper and salt, the breath that stuttered, as though he could not believe his touch were welcome…

Was it still human, that craving? Or did it make him, the both of them, something altogether different?


	7. Burrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #will's becoming  
> #symbolism  
> #wendigo

How did one shake off what was already under their skin? Those burrs of darkness that hooked into flesh and burrowed into muscle, felt with every movement, digging in deeper, taking root. 

Flaying flesh and stripping skin, Will peeled back the layers until he was raw, nothing left but himself. The core of him was just the same as those burrs, mere reflections of what already lay beneath the surface. 

Something made of darkness and hooks, crowns of antlers reaching to heaven and a voracious appetite which led him into hell.

One cannot shake off what one _is_ so easily.


	8. Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #twotl  
> #hannibal pov  
> #the fall  
> #their becoming

A necessary end.

Is that what this is, Will? The last note of our symphony, a falling crescendo when at last we had finally begun to truly harmonize?

Or is it a test? We’ve always skirted along the edge of one precipice or another, a balance of push and pull, suggestion and manipulation. Each of us has sent the other over the edge before, only to catch them again before they could shatter.

Now we tumble together. There’s no one to catch us, Will. If we survive each other - and ourselves - will you accept our becoming, the final transformation?

Or-

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
